


Red

by Dabreze8



Series: ROYGBIV [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Feels, Poetry, Sad Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), no editing was done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabreze8/pseuds/Dabreze8
Summary: Poetry about Zuko as he personifies the color red.
Series: ROYGBIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174796
Kudos: 3





	Red

_Red - This single most dynamic and passionate color symbolizes love, rage, and courage. Demanding attention, red has a great emotional impact. Those who desire this color are aggressive, energetic, impulsive, and strive for success. The desire to experience the fullness of living leads to constant activity._ _https://www.colorpsychology.org/red/_   
  


All Zuko sees is red,

All he saw was red. 

He has a mission, 

He just wants to go home. 

There is nothing that will stop him,

He has nothing anywhere else.

No one will get in his way,

He only has 2 people.

He will find and capture the avatar,

What else can he do?

He saw the Avatar,

It was only a kid.

The goal is so close,

He can finally go home.

Nothing will stand in his way,

Why can’t this kid stand down?

He will use any means necessary,

No one needs to get hurt.

The avatar is finally his,

Now for his father’s love.

The Avatar escaped,

His chances flying with him.

He must follow him until the end,

He was so close.

Why can’t luck be on his side,

It has never been. 

Why does everything have to go wrong

Like it always does.

Next time he will keep him,

He has too. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like my first ever work. We don't count that time I tried to write original fiction on wattpad at age 13. Nope. Honestly I don't know how it turned out because I'm going to write it and publish it. It is literally a midnight thought and I'm just gonna pretend like it never happened because the second time I read it I will hate it. Either way thanks for reading?


End file.
